


Hey, I Said I'd Go First

by wolflegend



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: I cried while writing this, M/M, Suicide, angsty taiten drabbles? im ur man, fuyukas just the nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: oooh boy why'd i write this





	

Would he ever wake up? The doctors said he wouldn't, but that wouldn't stop the boy from hoping with all his heart. The nurse tried to help cheer the boy up.

It'd been six months since the accident.

A truck. That's what hit him. He didn't die, but he was put into a coma.

Month 7.

He had to accept that the other wasn't coming back. Ever. Fuyuka kept trying to lift his spirits, there was always the chance that he could.

Month 8. 

They'd taken the boy off of life support. He was gone.

Month 9.

He couldn't handle living without the other boy. He muttered to himself, "Tenma... Tenma you promised you wouldn't die before me. You promised me..."

The boy broke down into tears.

Month 10.

He visited the grave daily, the headstone reading, "Matsukaze Tenma, a fearless soccer player loved by all." Taiyou cried.

At month 11, Taiyou couldn't handle it anymore. He had to be with Tenma again no matter what.

The next day.

Taiyou had been found dead in his room by Fuyuka.

A week later.

Taiyou had been buried next to Tenma.


End file.
